Sweet Dreams
by ErochikkuNeko
Summary: THIS IS YAOI! So I changed it up a little bit and now its a collection of all 3 yaoi pairing for this anime AND a special story at the end with Haruhi. Hope you like.
1. Honey and Mori

Disclaimer: I don't own this!!!!! Well the work yes. But not the Ouran Host Club or the characters mentioned. Also some OOCness is in here and such. But if you liked this review and request! (anything u wanna read ask and i mite write) Apparently Fanfic like messing with my ork...I don't blame them, I am a fantastic writer ^^. I think I've fixed all the name confusion now so..enjoy ;P

Honey sat at his usual place in the music room used for the host club. Mori wasn't with him at the current time which was unusual, but Hunny was doing okay with out him. He picked at his cake sadly, wishing Mori was here with him.

"Honey? What's wrong?" one of the girls that had designated him that day asked.

"Hmm?" Honey looked up dejectedly; then smiled at the girl. "Oh nothing! Takashi is sick though and I'm really worried."

Honey's confession caused a big wave of 'awws' to break out and everyone come in for a group hug. Honey smiled his cute, innocent smile and thanked the girls.

"Anything for Honey-kun," one of the girls with dirty blonde hair said.

"Yeah," the one next to her added, "We'd do anything for Honey."

Honey thanked them again and the rest of the host club went on well, with Honey being his happy, usual self. About two hours later, the club was cleaning up from that day's activity.

"Haru-chan, where do I put these?" Honey asked, holding at least three tea cups and his bunny.

"I'll take them," Karou said grabbing up the tea cups and placing them on the cart with the others so Tamaki and Haruhi could bring them to the school kitchen for cleaning.

"Yeah, why don't you go check on Mori-kun, Honey?" Hikaru said, coming up behind his twin and draping his arm around his waist. Honey smiled, his eyes glassing up.

"Thank you, Karou, Hikaru-chan! I'll be back I promise!"

And with that Honey situated his bunny in his arms and left the music room in search of Mori. When he finally got to Mori's room, Honey was fairly tired from the walk. He knocked lightly on the door, not wanting to wake Mori if he was asleep.

"Yeah?" Mori asked from the other side of the door, opening it slightly, peeking out. Half of his face was visible and he had the same emotionless expression he normally wore. Honey smiled up cutely at him anyway.

Mori's lips twitched into the tiniest bit of a smile that he only seemed to wear around Honey.

"How are you feeling Takashi?" Honey asked, stepping forward slightly, pushing Mori's door open just a bit more. Mori smiled and opened his door for Honey to come in. Honey gave a toothy grin and ran in, tossing his bunny onto Mori's bed and climbing up into an arm chair.  
"Much better actually," Mori said closing his door slowly, the click from the lock barely audible.

"Yay, Taka-chan!" Honey said in his cute way, clapping his hands together. Then he stopped suddenly, his mouth turning into an 'o' of surprise as he remembered, "Takashi, I brought you something."

Mori had crossed the room and was now standing in front of Honey, sharing with him a private smile that probably wouldn't leave this room. "Did you now?"

"Uh-huh!" Honey jumped up and pulled a plastic baggy out of the pocket of his uniform shorts and his face dropped. "Oh no! Takashi I broke it." Honey's eyes glassed over and a tear slid down his soft, pink cheek.

Mori's smile vanished as well as he looked down at the piece of cake Honey had intended to give him. He looked back to Honey, who was sniffling and wiping his eyes quickly, obviously trying to hide the tears.

"I'm so sorry, Takashi." He said through little sobs. "I knew how much you liked the cake, and I wanted to make you feel better and..." Honey's sobs had been getting louder, but they were abruptly cut off, just as they had abruptly begun.

Mori had stepped forward and enclosed Honey in his arms, pulling him up and holding him to his chest. He nuzzled into Honey's blonde hair and sighed softly against his ear. "You're a better gift than what I'm sure was a delectable piece of cake picked out by a delectable boy."

Honey smiled and wiped his eyes again, snuggling into Mori's chest. "You're just saying that."

Mori smiled and pulled him back so he looked down at him. "No…I'm really not." He words were so sincere and what made them perfect was the moment when Mori leaned down and kissed Honey softly on the lips.

Honey smiled at the soft gesture and closed his eyes to kiss Mori back, just as softly, but filled with love. Mori took that as his cue and slowly walked to his bed, lying down Honey gently on his back. Mori was about to slide above him but Honey whined, glancing at his bunny. Mori chuckled and grabbed the soft pink rabbit, placing it on the new unoccupied chair. Making his way back to Honey he asked, "Is that better, my prince?"

Honey nodded enthusiastically and Mori slid atop him, leaning down to capture Honey's lips again in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Honey reached his arms up as far as they could go and wrapped his fingers around Mori's neck. Mori leaned closer, allowing Honey to curl his arms around his neck instead. After a few more seconds of gentle and loving kisses, Mori moved downward, leaving soft, butterfly kisses across Honey's neck and throat. His hands slid slowly up the blonde's shirt and slid it off of him in one quick movement. Honey sighed softly as Mori's lips continued down, leaving light kisses across his chest and stomach.

Finally, Mori came back up and chuckled at the upset look on Honey's face. He lay down next to the tiny blonde and pulled him close to his chest.

"Why'd you stop?" Honey asked, drawing a circular pattern around Mori's chest. Mori smiled and pulled his shirt off as he answered. "You're tired, little one."

Honey yawned, "Am not."

Mori closed his eyes and pulled Honey closer, pulling the covers over them. "We'll continue when your nap is over."

Honey yawned again and nodded. "Fine…"

After a few seconds Honey's breathing evened and Mori opened his eyes to look down at the little blonde curled up to his chest. He glided his fingers lightly over Honey's smooth back and sighed, smiling once more at the sleeping boy, before drifting there himself.

And Honey was even in his dreams.


	2. Hikaru and Kaoru

His cell went off on his bed side table and Hikaru reached for it, automatically recognizing Tamaki's ring tone. At first he misses, accidentally knocking over the alarm clock and making his twin's eyes flutter open. Hikaru throws his arm out again, this time having his hand land on top of the phone as it vibrates against the wooden table.

Kaoru groans incoherently and slams his hand on top of Hikaru's, his body half lying on his twin's, "Leave it." His soft words brush against Hikaru's skin, making him shiver. Kaoru laces his long, slender fingers with Hikaru's as the phone stops ringing. Using both of their hands, Kaoru knocks the phone to the ground and pulls Hikaru to his chest.

Hikaru sighs softly and pulls his hand from Kaoru's, turning to snuggle into his chest. Kaoru wrapped his arms tightly around his brother's slender waist and nuzzled his face into Hikaru's frayed hair.

"Stupid Tamaki calling at this hour," Hikaru mumbled into Kaoru's chest.

"It's 7:30 A.M., Hikaru."

"So…he woke me up from a good dream."

Kaoru smiled mischievously and pulled back from his twin, despite Hikaru's muttered protests. He slid down the bed to even himself with his twin. Hikaru opened his golden eyes to stare back into his own eyes, except his was pretty sure he wasn't smiling.

"What did you dream about, my angel?" Kaoru asked, brushing away some hair from Hikaru's eyes. Hikaru's cheeks turned a bright pink and he turned to face the other direction again. A few seconds later he realized his made a bad choice.

"N-nothing…" Hikaru whispered softly as Kaoru's arm slid slowly around his waist again, but this time Kaoru pulled his twin roughly against his chest, and growing erection. Hikaru gasped softly and blushed again as Kaoru ran soft kisses down the back of his neck, a wicked smile playing on his lips. Hikaru squirmed against Kaoru's chest, trying to pull away, but not that much.

"Stop fighting me Hika-chan..." Kaoru whispered seductively into his twin's ear.

Hikaru froze automatically, much to Kaoru's pleasure. Hikaru knew that Kaoru meant business when he called him by that name.

Slowly Kaoru rolled his brother onto his back and propped on his elbow ran his other hand slowly down his brother's chest. Kaoru's fingers teased around Hikaru's hips and he could obviously see his brother become hard. He smiled in satisfaction as Hikaru closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. He looked so vulnerable, and that's what Kaoru liked.

His fingers slowly disappeared into his brother's pajama pants and brushed lightly over his cock. Hikaru's back arched and he whimpered in pleasure. "Kaoru..Please," His words were cut off by Kaoru's loving lips on his. Kaoru slid his tongue over Hikaru's lips and Hikaru slowly parted his own, allowing his brother what he wanted. Kaoru slid his tongue into his twin's mouth and explored vigorously, pressing his lips as tightly as he could to Hikaru's.

Kaoru curled his fingers around Hikaru's erection and moved his hand back and forth slowly from base to tip. Hikaru moaned into his brother's mouth and Kaoru removed his lips from Hikaru's, sliding his twin's pants down. He leaned down and captured his brother in his mouth, causing Hikaru to gasp loudly.

Kaoru's head bobbed up and down slowly at first, running his hands slowly up and down Hikaru's stomach, his finger tips tracing every slight muscle in his identical chest.

Hikaru whimpered softly and bit his lip, trying not to give his brother anymore satisfaction, but it was a loosing battle. Kaoru's head began to bob faster and faster, his tongue twirling over every inch of his twin's cock. The faster Kaoru went, the louder Hikaru moaned. Eventually Hikaru had handfuls of Kaoru's hair, without actually pulling on it, and Kaoru was seconds from making his twin cum.

Finally, Hikaru did and Kaoru swallowed it all quickly, so he could reach up and kiss Hikaru passionately and longingly before they both drifted off for a little cat nap.


	3. Tamaki and Kyouya

_Tamaki's eyes glistened with unshed tears and it was all Kyouya could do to not take the idiot into his arms and console him._

"_Why are you so cold hearted?" Tamaki yelled when Kyouya turned away, pushed up his glasses, and scratched at his clipboard._

_"Why are you so stupid?" Kyouya said coldly, turning eyes full of distain on the whitening Tamaki. Tamaki knew what he had done, and how stupid it was, but maybe Kyouya shouldn't have rubbed it in. He looked back down at his clipboard and realized his had been drawing little black heart all over today's notes. He fought back the blush that wanted to claim his cheeks and turned away from Tamaki who was still staring at him with pain in his eyes._

"_You know what you did wrong. Fix it," he said flatly, walking away toward the doors._

_"I hate you, Kyouya! I wish I was with anyone else but you!" Tears streamed down Tamaki's cheeks as he rushed past Kyouya._

_Kyouya just stood there dumbfounded. After a few second his clipboard fell to the floor and he fell to his knees. After an hour or so, he stood up and left._

**Three Weeks Later:**

The last three weeks had been hell. Kyouya and Tamaki had been causing a lot of friction since whatever happened three weeks ago after the host club had ended. Everyone had noticed, even Honey.

Kyouya sighed and dropped into the nearest chair in the third music room. He'd been trying to avoid Tamaki as much as possible so he wouldn't give into those beautiful, if not pitiful, blue eyes. He always acted the most annoyed with it, but he secret loved Tamaki's over dramatic mannerisms and he was finding it increasingly impossible to ignore the cuteness of them.

After one last, long, longing glances at the enticing slenderness that was Tamaki Suou, Kyouya slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

_Ding-Dong!_

The door bell went off, arising Kyouya for his peaceful slumber. He rubbed his eyes and replaced his glasses. He pushed himself lazily out of the chair his was napping in, in the den of his home, and trudged toward the front door.

_Ding- Dong! Ding-Dong!_

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Kyouya called sleepily. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly, then pushed the door open, his deep brown eyes growing wide at the sight before him. It was Tamaki. In a tank and jeans that were a bit too tight. Kyouya had to be dreaming.

Tamaki held his hand out and in it a bag of sweets. His head was dropped toward the ground and he seemed to be examining Kyouya's bare feet rather thoroughly. He muttered something incoherent and Kyouya leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" he asked groggily. It wasn't that he was still tired; it was just that his mind wasn't all there…if you know what I mean.

"I said I'm sorry, you pi..." Tamaki's angry yell trailed off as he looked up and saw the look in Kyouya's eyes. They were filled with lust. Pure, unadulterated lust. Tamaki swallowed and shoved the bag at Kyouya's chest, forcing him to grab it.

"This apparently isn't a good time. I-I'll just go—"

Kyouya dropped the bag of sweets on the front step and pulled Tamaki against his chest, leaned down, and placed a deep and longing kiss on his lips, all in about two seconds. Tamaki's knees buckled under him and he threw his arms around Kyouya's neck to keep himself from falling to Kyouya's feet.

Kyouya kissed him again, pushing more passion into it. This time Tamaki tried to fight it, but it was effort well wasted. Eventually he kissed Kyouya back, and bitter-sweetly enough, he loved it.

Kyouya's tongue teased Tamaki's lips and tried to force their way inside to taste the sweet taste that only the king could possess. He normally wasn't this aggressive, but his need for Tamaki had to be filled. Three weeks without this had drove Kyouya mad.

Kyouya pulled Tamaki into his house, not caring if people were here or not. He dragged him, still kissing every visible piece of skin he could reach, into the dining room and quickly cleared everything off the dining room table. He pushed Tamaki onto the table roughly and positioned himself over Tamaki.

Tamaki's face was red and his expression was pleading. He looked up at Kyouya with sparkling blue eyes, filled with need and want. His chest was heaving and he was shaking slightly as Kyouya leaned down and pressed his lips teasingly to Tamaki's, drawing a long whimper from the blonde. Kyouya smiled and kissed down his neck while sliding his hands up the tank top that hung loosely over his perfect white skin. He quickly pulled the shirt over Tamaki's head and continued his trail of kisses down the leanly muscled chest.

Tamaki moaned softly and Kyouya could feel his erection coming. His hand traveled in front of his lips down to the bulge that had formed in Tamaki's jeans. He rubbed it softly and Tamaki moaned again, tangling his hands into Kyouya's black hair.

All too suddenly it seemed that they were both naked on the cold linoleum table. Kyouya licked two fingers and slowly slid them down the inside of Tamaki's thigh to his entrance and pushed them in slowly, causing a moan of mixed pleasure and pain to escape Tamaki. This time Kyouya moaned back softly in reply. With each passing second he was enjoying this more and more. He slid his fingers in and out slowly for a few more seconds before removing them. He then positioned the blonde, wrapping Tamaki's legs around his waist and slowly slid inside. Tamaki practically screamed in anguish, until Kyouya found a good, steady rhythm and the pain eventually ebbed away.

Slowly at first, then slowly faster and faster. Their moans of joy and ecstasy combined and rose higher and higher until the climaxed together, white stickiness falling across the table and Tamaki. Luckily Kyouya was all too happy to clean up his little mess. He leaned down and slowly licked Tamaki's cock clean, then slid his tongue up to Tamaki's stomach and chest, back to his mouth to claim his victory.

Kyouya bolted upward when he awoke. He's breathing was quick and he was covered in a light coat of sweat. He looked around the room, his eyes wide, but the only thing they landed upon were spectacular blue orbs that stared back at him.

"Have a nice dream, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked, cautiously reaching forward and brushing away some hair that was stuck to Kyouya's forehead.

Suddenly Kyouya lean forward and captured Tamaki's lips, his actual lips, with his own, in a kiss that longed for love and begged for forgiveness. After overcoming his shock, Tamaki kissed Kyouya back, letting him know that he was forgiven.

"I'm sorry I forgot about your birthday," Tamaki said, pulling away just enough to speak, without actually kissing Kyouya.

"Honestly, my life would suck without you, Tamaki. You were the perfect present. I love you." Kyouya said, against Tamaki's lips.

"I love you, too, Kyouya." Tamaki said, kissing him again, with more love and compassion then he ever thought he could give.

Inspired by My Life Would Suck Without You – Kelly Clarkson.


	4. Haruhi

Haruhi stood in the middle of the third music room and took a long, deep breath. It was Saturday and she had spent the entire day cleaning up for the special party the Host club was, well, hosting tomorrow. She looked over to the clock on the wall and the time read 2:30 A.M. She sighed again and dropped the bucket she was holding on the nearest table, tearing off her apron and gloves, as her thoughts began to race. She laid down on the nearest couch and let her imagination soar. The first thing that came to her mind was Tamaki. Then Kyouya. Then a tangled mess of hot, shirtless boys on a kitchen table.

Haruhi jolted upward.

What the hell was she thinking? Tamaki and Kyouya? Gross. She mentally slapped herself and settled back into the couch. She laced her fingers behind her head and closed her eyes again. The next thought that came to her mind was Honey. Then Kaoru.

She shook her head. That wasn't right. She tore Kaoru out of her mind and replaced him with Mori. Then there was snuggling and soft kisses with Honey's bunny tucked into a plush chair in the corner.

Haruhi's eyes flew open. Not this again. She pulled a hand from behind her head and ran it over her forehead. She didn't feel like she was running a fever. Maybe it was just stress. Yeah. Stress over tomorrows party.

She closed her eyes again and Kaoru's beautiful figure entered her mind. He was lying with his arms tangled around Hikaru's body. Hikaru lay on his back, soft moans exiting his lips. Haruhi's cheeks got hot at the detailed picture, and this time she forgot to tell her mind to stop.

Soon she fell asleep and her dreams became one huge orgy, which ironically had six people. (If you don't get it, please ask, because it's rather funny.) It was like she was walking through some miniature pleasure house with Tamaki and Kyouya in the kitchen, Honey and Mori in the bedroom, and Kaoru and Hikaru's _festivities_ being moved to the bathroom.

Haruhi giggled and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around and realized that it was morning. She figured that she was gonna fall asleep so she had packed in advance. She disappeared into a bathroom down the hall, just as Tamaki and Kyouya entered the third music room, hand in hand, their fingers tightly laced together. They walked in and sat down on the nearest couch. Kyouya slung his arm over Tamaki's shoulder and Tamaki reached up, lacing their fingers again. He rested his head on Kyouya's shoulder as Mori sauntered in with Honey on his shoulders. The sat down at a nearby table and Mori pulled out a piece of cake for Honey, who sat comfortably in his lap.

A few second later the twins came in, their arms wrapped around each other's waist. They sat down across from their Lord and the Shadow King and Hikaru immediately began biting at Kaoru's ear, producing soft sighs from his twin's lips.

Haruhi walked in just moment later and her heart practically stopped. She dropped the load that was in her arms and as soon as her hair brush hit the floor the boys all looked up.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki started in that kingly way of his…

…And Haruhi promptly fainted.

Kyouya burst into laughter, the twins both rolled their identical set of amber eyes, Mori stared at her blankly, and Honey gasped. They all gathered around her and Tamaki propped her head in his lap.

"Haru-chan?" Honey had a napkin and was fanning her face quickly with it.

Haruhi's eyes fluttered open and she looked at all the beautiful male faces surrounding her. She muttered something and fell unconscious again.

"What did she say?" the twin's asked in unison.

"It sounded like…" Tamaki started.

"Sweet dreams," Kyouya finished.

Mori grunted.

Honey giggled.

They all hid Haruhi in the back room as the party began.

This time she dreamed about six people without their shoes on.


End file.
